Complete Opposites
by patsu18
Summary: " A beauty loving boy and a reckless wild girl can't possibly bet along, can they?" A surprise from Sapphire reveals the reason of Ruby's 'amnesia' concerning the Mirage Island incident. :FranticShipping:


Hey! It's been a while since I wrote anything… It's almost the end of my summer vacation so I guess I'll be a little bit active-er in posting new fics… Yes. I'm weird that way. This was something I typed in my phone during my lazy moments a few days ago… It was such a pain retyping this on my computer… BUT it's totally worth it :D

I'm not sure if they're OOC but I think this'll be okay:)

:FranticShipping:

Pokémon, Ruby, and Sapphire, unfortunately, do not belong to me.

Please review and enjoy!

* * *

Beautiful.

I adore anything and everything beautiful.

Perfect.

Everything must be and should be perfect.

Organized.

Neat and tidy is my middle name.

Considering that all this pretty much sums up how I am and what I like, why is it that the person I love my complete opposite?

As I look upon a certain brown haired girl cycling towards my house at top speed, I can't help but think how opposites attract.

"Ruby! Get your ass down here!" she hollered, jumping off her bike at the last minute and quickly proceeding to bang her fists on the front door. Sigh.

I reluctantly opened my window and stuck my head out for her to see.

"Ever heard of knocking politely? The whole town can hear your noise."

Sapphire looked up and grinned her cute fanged grin. "C'mon! I've got a surprise for yah!"

Sighing again, I made my way down from my room towards the door, all the while listening to her shout "Hurry up!" and "You're such a Slowpoke!" Apparently, at age 18, she still acted the way she did 7 years ago. I finally reached the door and opened it gingerly, moving slightly away as not to get hit by Sapphire's Fury attack on the poor domestically abused door.

"So what's up?"

Her already wide grin grew even wider and her azure colored eyes sparkled in excitement. "I've got a surprise for yah!" she repeated excitedly.

"If it's a two-week camping trip I'll pass." I shuddered, remembering the disastrous 14 day trek around the mountains and forests of Hoenn.

She laughed. "Yeah I shouldn'tave invited you along. You were such a big pain, refusin' to take a bath in the lake while saying something 'bout germs, and insisting on lookin' for a portable john 'coz ya won't do your business in the bushes…"

I cringed and felt my cheeks redden as she recounted the horrible ordeal I had to undergo. She noticed my discomfort and looked at me thoughtfully.

"We're complete opposites, aren't we?" Sapphire murmured amusedly.

"Yes we are." I nodded, remembering my realization earlier.

She silently considered this for a while then she suddenly perked up again, as if she remembered something.

"Let's go to the base now!"

"Let me get my bike first." I turned to get my bike only to be stopped by her hands.

"No need for that!" She grabbed my hands and placed them forcibly onto her bike's handlebars.

"You pedal. I'll ride behind you." She grinned. Seeing that resistance is futile, I positioned myself on the bicycle while she sat behind me, princess style, with her head against my back. I pedaled in blissful silence for about 5 minutes when Sapphire asks, "Why're ya pedaling slower than usual? Can't ya go any faster?"

"I've got you riding behind me and I'm worried you might fall and hurt yourself or something like that. You'd probably beat me up if that happened." It felt embarrassing saying something like that so I added the last sentence as an afterthought of sorts. I felt her tense a bit against my back but she just chuckled and mumbled "Damn right ya are." Thankfully, she can't see my face turning a light shade of red while I mentally scolded myself for saying what I did.

I can't help thinking back to when we were complete strangers. A beauty loving boy and a reckless wild girl can't possibly get along, can they?

"Hey Sapph."

"Mnhn? Whassup?"

"If that Salamence didn't attack us back then, how do you think we'll be now?"

I looked back at her and caught a glimpse of her stcking her tongue out while making a grimace. "I'll probably be prissy like you."

"And I'll be unhygienic like you."

We both laughed.

"I'm serious, Ruby!" she managed between giggles.

"Well so am I!" I laughed, trying desperately to keep our balance. We both ended up falling on the road beside each other, which caused us to laugh even harder. After a while, Sapphire stood up and held her hand towards me.

"We're almost there." She pulled me up and relaxed her grip on my hand. I still held on to hers, like an idiot. Sapphire looked at me questioningly, her cheeks tinted a light shade of pink. I shrugged and squeezed her hand gently before releasing my grip on her hand. We walked towards an unfamiliar cave. I raised an eyebrow.

"And this is?"

"The new base."

"Why change bases again? I've just recently finished redecorating the room."

She looked at me sternly before replying "Too much frilly decor."

"It took me two whole months to perfect it." I whined.

She ignored my protests and entered the cave. I grudgingly followed her into the crevice, only to be surprised by what I saw. This has got to be the biggest base she made. It's ceiling was high enough for a 7 foot pole to stand upright and the room itself was extremely spacious. But that's not what surprised me. The base had some simple yet nice looking decorations. Every time Sapphire changes bases, she never placed any decor, not even a teeny tiny floor mat. I stared at the room in disbelief. There was a white coffee table with two matching chairs, a cute Skitty-print china tea set, a corner filled with an assortment of Pokémon dolls and pillows, and a few decorative items placed nicely round the room. There was even a hat rack.

"Like it? I wanted to try decorating for a change."

I looked at the widely grinning Sapphire incredulously.

"Who are you and what have you done with Sapphire Birch?"

"Haha. Very funny." She rolled her eyes.

"Holy Arceus I can't believe this." I murmured. I couldn't have done it better myself. The room looked beautifully perfect and, surprisingly, organized. It took me two months to get a room perfect and she seemed to have done this overnight.

She stood proudly before me. "And that's not all." Sapphire pulled something blue out of her bag, pulled my hat off, and jammed the blue thing on my head, covering my eyes.

"What's this supposed to be?"

"Don't remove it! Look in the mirror!" she said while placing my hat on the rack. So I moved toward the mirror and saw a Mudkip on my head.

"It's a hat!" she explained cheerfully, her head popping out behind mine wearing a Torchick hat instead of her usual bandana.

"Who made this?" I asked, scrutinizing the needlework. "This is really well made."

"Would ya believe me if I said I made these?" he asked proudly.

I faced her and answered her bluntly "No."

Sapphire punched me playfully. "I'll have you know that I've been practicing sewing and stuff for a long time now." She readjusted the Mudkip on my head, standing on her tiptoes.

"First day we met, ya gave me a set of clothes. We didn't even know each other." She cocked her head sideways and smiled.

"Then you got pissed at me and tore them off in front of me." I recounted, slightly blushing at the memory.

"Shaddup Ruby I'm still talkin'." Two small spots of red appeared on her cheeks. "Point is, you've given me a lot of things. Even when I didn't ask for it."

Sapphire took a deep breath and faced me, her face serious.

"I'm really thankful, Ruby. But I've been wondering why ya haven't given me the one thing I really want.

I don't like where this is going.

"I know you're sick of this question and I stopped askin' for answers three years ago but a few days ago I realized that I really need to know. Can't ya really remember what happened at Mirage Island?"

It's about time that I told her.

"I remember."

The moment I utter these words, her hands ball up into fists.

"Then why?" she asked, her voice filled with irritation.

"I don't know." I answered. "I got scared."

"Scared? Of what?"

"Commitment I guess. And the fact that you deserve a better guy. " I answered lamely.

She looked at me, her eyes flashing with anger. "What on earth are ya talking about? Commitment? We were frickin' kids when I told ya I liked ya. I didn't expect ya to marry me on the spot!"

I winced at the sharpness of her tone. But she wasn't finished yet.

"And what do ya mean I deserve a better guy? You're the best thing that ever happened to me. Why do ya think I put up with all this waiting for 8 whole years? I. Like. You. Deal with it, Prissy Boy!"

She angrily turned away from me and crossed her arms.

I was dumbstruck. Her angry speech was the ultimate eye opener. I honestly haven't considered all those factors. She liked me for who I was and she was even willing to learn what I liked just to show it. I sighed, walked over to her and hugged her from behind.

"I'm sorry, Sapph. I'm an idiot for thinking all those. You're the best thing that ever happened to me too." I twirled her around to face me. Sapphire's face, though red as a Tamato berry, still looked pretty angry.

"I love you, Wild Girl." I told her while grinning stupidly.

"Well ya know what they say. Actions speak louder than words" she replied, her lips betraying a hint of a smile.

So I kissed her.

A few days later…

"Ya sure about this? No Porta-potties where we're headed." Sapphire asked me worriedly. "No beds and air conditioning and ya gotta take baths and drink water from lakes and rivers."

"Yeah I'm sure." I assured her. "It's just for a week. It'll be fun."

She smiled gratefully at me. She hadn't expected me to suddenly invite her to go camping and I could tell she was extremely pleased. I just thought it would be fair if I went on a hike with her because she really did make an effort on learning how to sew. After all, a guy's gotta make his girl happy right?

Sapphire excitedly hugged me. "Thanks Ruby."

"Anything for you, Sapph."


End file.
